


curiosity killed the kittypet

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [10]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Firepaw is curious, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, ThunderClan (Warriors), Tigerclaw is grumpy, Tigerclaw: "them rude brats"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: Perhaps he shouldn't care so much about personal business that was not his own but curiosity was nagging him "hey, Graypaw?" Graypaw hummed, pausing his meal to look at his friend "what's up with Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, and Lionheart?"
Relationships: Lionheart/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Lionheart/Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors), Lionheart/Whitestorm (Warriors), Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors)
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Kudos: 20





	curiosity killed the kittypet

**Author's Note:**

> another old WIP I found laying around and decided to finish :3

Firepaw glanced at the three toms sharing a rabbit with curiosity, making sure not to stare too long as he had no desire to be rude, Graypaw sat next to him, munching on a mouse with happiness. Perhaps he shouldn't care so much about personal business that was not his own but curiosity was nagging him "hey, Graypaw?" Graypaw hummed, pausing his meal to look at his friend "what's up with Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, and Lionheart?"

Graypaw looks at the three toms and then back to his friend "what do you mean ?"

Suddenly feeling embarrassed Firepaw stuttered out his question "well, I just curious about their... friendship like they seem close?" It  
felt more like a question then a statement and the last part came out in a rush to defend his curiosity.

Graypaw licked his lips thoughtful "well, no one knows, but it's assumed that they are mates or something like that" surprise fell on Firepaws face "all three of them? Like at the same time?" Graypaw shrugged "yea, I guess"

a silence fell, Firepaw thought of all the times he saw the three toms together and it was hard to deny they were very affectionate with each other, honestly, Firepaw couldn't help but feel a little bit foolish that he didn't notice it earlier.

"and the clan is okay with that?" Firepaw never heard of cats having more than one mate before.

"well, whatever their relationship is, it's subtle and they usually keep it to themselves and they seem happy, so the clan doesn't have the heart to bother them about it...although everyone is very curious" Firepaw hummed "I see"  
his curiosity was not exactly fulfilled but it was something, three cats being mates at the same time, now that's interesting.

"if the clan wants to know so badly why don't they just ask?" Graypaw choked on his mouse, coughing up a fit, with a few helpful pat's of forepaw against the grey toms back, Graypaw took a deep breath to answer his friend's questions "because the clan value their lives"

Fire blinked in surprise "I don't understand?" with one last cough, Graypaw spoke "ya don't ask Tigerclaw about his personal life if you want to live"  
Firepaw nodded, ah that makes sense. Firepaw himself was afraid to ask a question to the scarred tabby during training, so the ginger tom couldn't even imagine asking Tigerclaw about his personal life.

The mere thought of it sent a shiver over Firepaw's spin


End file.
